Wishing Bracelets
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo buy magic bracelets. They will grant your wishes, but will they grant Kagome's? InuYasha is a mute. Read and Review! Inu/Kag and other pairings. Kag, San, and Kik are triplets. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, I want to say something. I want to say, Rest in peace Michael Jackson. God bless you Michael. **_

_**I am so sad he is dead. He was so amazing. *tear*...If you want, review and say something about him to pay a sort of respect. Something nice.**_

_**A/N: Hi! I got the idea of this story from my vacation. I bought a wishing bracelet from this guy from Africa. He said to make a wish as I tied it on and when the bracelet finally fell off, the wish would come true. Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.S. Kikyo is living and not a clay pot lol.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Wishing Bracelets***_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Wishes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Descriptions:**_

_**Kagome:**__** Fire/water miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the sea and moon. Mood eyes and silky midnight black hair; thigh length. Her lips were cool but warm and soft. They were a pale pink color. Almost snow white skin. Smells like winter. Angelic looking.**_

_**Sango:**__** Wind/earth miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the sky and sun. Mood eyes and silky brown, almost black hair; waist length. Her lips were hot, soft, and beige lips. Slightly tan skin. Smells like summer. Angelic looking.**_

_**Kikyo: **__**Void/sound miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the land and Earth. Mood eyes and silky lighter black hair; butt length. Her lips were warm, soft, and a dark pink. Her skin was way darker than Kagome's but lighter than Sango's. Smells like autumn. Angelic looking.**_

_**They are triplets...birthday {?} ummm...I will go with my birthday (lol) December 13.**_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango are 11 years old at this point. They are at Malibu, California for vacation.

"Kagome! Come on!" Sango's voice was heard from around the corner of a large building.

"No! You come here!" Kagome called while looking at a street stand.

Sango and Kikyo came around the corner and stood beside Kagome. Their mom and dad had let them roam around in Hollywood while they shopped.

In front of them was a colorful African stand. It was full of masks, necklaces, bracelets, and African crafts. The one thing in particular that caught their eyes was a bracelet.

"Those bracelets are beautiful." Kikyo stated as the others nodded.

"Let's buy some." Kagome suggested.

They each picked up a bracelet and looked at them.

Kagome's was blue, pink, and red. The string was white and it had a silver moon charm.

Sango's was purple, yellow, and orange. It had a black string with a gold sun charm.

Kikyo's was green, bergandy, and mellon green. The string was gray and it had a green earth charm.

"Hello girls. What can I do for you?" asked an African man.

"Well, we wanted to buy these. What is a wishing bracelet though?" Kagome was completely curious.

"Well, the legend is that many many years ago, African ancestors wanted freedom. When African Americans were first forced into slavery in other countries in about 1601, they would make wishing bracelets. When you tie them on you make a wish. You have to keep them on until they finally wear out and fall off. That is when your wish will come true." he told them.

"Wow. That is so cool. Can we buy them." Sango asked in all excitement.

"I will give them to you free." he smiled.

"We couldn't let you do that." Kagome said handing him twenty dollars.

"Thank you." he said. Usually someone would take whatever was offered free and not think about others who needed money.

"No, thank you for these bracelets." Kagome had a toothy grin. The others nodded.

They walked off and turned around to look at the stand again, but it and the man had disappeared.

"Weirrrd..." they all said at the same time.

The girls headed back to the mall where their parents were and went back to Malibu.

It was their last day so they had to pack everything up. After they did, each pulled out their bracelet.

'I wish for a kitty for each of my sisters and me' Sango wished as she tied the bracelet on her wrist.

'I wish for some food.' Kikyo wished.

'I wish to find true love one day.' Kagome wished as she tied the bracelet on her ankle.

"Girls? Do you want to go to dinner before we leave?" Their mom, Satsuki, asked with cheerfulness.

"YES!" Kikyo screamed. Her bracelet fell off.

The other girls giggled.

As they walked out of a steak house, they saw a cardboard box. Inside were three kittens and a momma cat. {the momma cat is Buyo}. The kittens were two tail demon cats. One was black and cream colored with a red jewel on its forehead {Kirara (pronounced Kilala)}. The other was black with cream colors (the one on that episode with the 'unlucky' twin tail). It had a green jewel on it's forehead. The last one was cream colored with silver (like Kirara but with silver instead of black). It had a blue jewel on its forehead.

Kagome picked up the silver and cream one and cuddled it. "I want her. I will name her Miyo" {pronounced Myu. Meaning beautiful moon.}

Kikyo picked up the one with the green jewel and kissed it. "I want this one! I will name her Suki."

Sango hugged the red jewel cat. "Kirara (Kilala)." she said naming it.

The momma cat was named Buyo by Satsuki.

Sango's bracelet fell off.

'I can't wait for my wish to come true.' Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_****Wishing Bracelets****_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Family Members**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._

_A/N: Kohaku and Souta are Kag, San, and Kik's older brothers. They were with friends during the vacation in Malibu. _

**AGES:**

**SHIPP-6**

**KAG-15**

**SAN-15**

**KIK-15**

**KOHAKU-16**

**SOUTA-16**

**KOUGA-16**

**INU-16**

**MIRO-16**

**SESS-16**

**JOBS:**

**Satsuki (Mom)-****psychiatrist**

**Kaito (Dad)- CEO of world wide law companies**

**It has been about 4 years since they had bought their bracelets. Kagome's still hasn't fallen off even though she is dating someone. That someone would be Kouga Ookami.**

**STORY**

_**Kagome had just woken up in her room. She had the largest room in the castle. Why they lived in a castle, she would never know. As she walked downstairs 5 floors, the smell of sizzling bacon and mapel syrup reached her nose. 'Yum.' she thought.**_

_**Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Kikyo cooking. **_

_**"Morning Kaggy" Kikyo smiled brightly. Her brown eyes warm with happiness.**_

_**"Good morning Kikky. Where's mom?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"She had an early appoitment with some patients." Kikyo sighed.**_

_**"Oh" she replied simply. "Is Sango up yet? Or the boys?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Nooo" Kikyo looked at Kagome and they got evil smirks on their faces.**_

_**They ran to Sango's room.**_

_**"Sango...Sango...SANGO! HURRY...WE HAVE TO GET OUT! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! The evil hamsters started raining from the sky and set the house on fire!" Kagome screamed frantically trying to hold in her laughter. Kikyo had a pillow to her face to smother her laughter. Sango darted up and screamed! **_

_**"Fuck those hamsters!" she screamed and panted for air. Kikyo and Kagome fell to the floor laughing. **_

_**"Oh. Haha. Sooo funny." Sango snorted sarcastically. Then she threw a pillow at them.**_

_**"That was pretty rude. Don't you think, Kikyo?" she asked.**_

_**"I believe so, but you know the saying; Payback is a bitch." Kikyo replied.**_

_**"Just like the both of you." Sango muttered as they headed to Kohaku's room.**_

_**They slammed him with a pillow and ran out. **_

_**With Souta they took a bucket of shaved ice and dumped it on him.**_

_**They all sat down at the breakfast table as they were served their breakfast.**_

_**"Well, let's hope it tastes better than it smells, Kikyo." Kagome mummbled as she put an egg in her mouth. **_

_**"ACK!!! Are you trying to KILL me? Do you really hate me?!" Kagome screeched as her eyes watered.**_

_**They all went without breakfast. **_

_***Satsuki's Office***_

_**"Okay InuYasha, what are your favorite colors?" Satsuki asked.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Okay. I will go with red and gold." she said.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**"I guess you are going to stay on mute" she sighed.**_

_**Still nothing but silence.**_

_**"Well, I am going to have you and your other 3 friends or reletives live with me and my family then." she said as she got up and got some paperwork to fill out.**_

_**At the end of the day, she was taking four boys home.**_

_***The Higurashi Castle***_

_**"When is mom going to be home?" Kagome asked while laying over Kohaku's lap.**_

_**"She said 10 pm so in about 10 minutes." he said as he spread a blanket over her.**_

_**"Mkay." she mummbled as her eyelids got heavy. She was almost asleep until...**_

_**"Come on Kagome! Mom is home!" Sango shouted.**_

_**Her mom walked into the castle, but with 4 guys following her.**_

_**"These are our new house guests." Satsuki announced.**_

_**"This is InuYasha Takahashi. He is on mute." she said**_

_**"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi."**_

_**"Miroku Houshi and Shippo Kitsune." she introduced them all.**_

_**Kagome darted over to them all. She was in a white tanktop that said 'Playboy Bitch' across the chest in pink letters. She was also wearing pink booty shorts that said 'Barbie Girl' on the butt. Her hair was straight and silky, reaching her thigh. Her eyes were a radient silver blue color that held her personality. **_

_**"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said in the most angelic voice ever.**_

_**Even though InuYasha didn't speak, doesn't mean he couldn't think. Right now, he was thing 'WOAH!'.**_

_**'She is quite beautiful' Sesshomaru thought while keeping his emotionless mask on.**_

_**"Step aside guys" Miroku pushed the others to the side. He knelt down in front of Kagome and said, "Celestial Maiden, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked.**_

_**Sesshomaru was about to slap him on the head when Kagome stopped him.**_

_**"Wail. Don't." she said. "Miroku, I would love to" Miroku's smile widened "But, I am already bearing someone else's child." she stated as Miroku's grin faded completely.**_

_**"WHAT?!" everyone in the room yelled/asked**_

_**"Kidding! Yeesh." she laughed**_

_**"Anyway, Kagome. I am letting them stay in your room because it is the biggest. Just until I get their rooms painted and ready." she said**_

_**"Nooo problem! Come on guys. Let's go have some fun." she smirked.**_

_**"Kagome..." her mom warned while rubbing her temples.**_

_**"Okay. Come on." she led them all up to her room.**_

_**They arrived at a huge door with Kagome's name on it. When they entered, they saw the biggest room they had seen in their lives. The walls were pink, the floors were either pink or animal print depending on the different places in the room. (Links are on my profile.)**_

_**"Who wants to watch movies?!" Kagome asked cheerfully.**_

_**They raised their hands. **_

_**"Shippo is asleep, so we can watch something scary. Ummm...what about the Exorcist?" she asked. (that movie is very scary to me. It gives me chills.)**_

_**They all nodded and sat down as Kagome put the movie in. She sat between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. When a scary part happened, she scooted closer to InuYasha. He was now cradling her in his lap with his arms around her. Her head was buried in his chest.**_

_**After the movie, they were all alittle freaked out. Next they decided to watch The Notebook. In certain parts, Miroku would look at Kagome and make cat calls. (If you've ever watched it, you would know why Miroku was doing that.)**_

_***later***_

_**"Can I call you fluffy?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.**_

_**"No."**_

_**"How about Sesshy?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Maru?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Sesshomaruuuu" she said in a moaning whine.**_

_**"That will do. You have to get naked first though." he smirked.**_

_**"Humph." she said as she slapped his arm.**_

_**"I was kidding. You can call me whatever you want." he chuckled.**_

_**"Sesshy." she smiled.**_

_**"Okay then." he huffed.**_

_**"InuYasha, will you sleep with me?" she asked.**_

_**He looked at her with wide eyes and then shrugged. 'Does she know I am a half demon?' he asked himself in his head. He climbed into her bed and later they were cuddled together. Soon after, sleep overcame them all.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_****~Wishing Bracelets~****_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Halloween Party**_

_**Part 1**_

_**~He Speaks~**_

_**I don't own InuYasha.**_

_**A/N: Just to let you know, I am making Kagome a playgirl of sorts. Like a wild, sexy, barbie, party girl.**_

_**It had been two months since the guys had moved in. Miroku and Sango had gotten closer as did InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru had gotten over Kagome when he saw that InuYasha liked her and got a new girlfriend named Kagura. They were all happy because it was now the day before Halloween.**_

_**The phone was ringing and as always, Kagome had to get it. You see, they had pigged out of junk last night and the rest of them wouldn't get off their lazy asses if their lives depended on it. **_

_***START PHONE CALL***_

_**"Hello?" she answered in a perky tone.**_

_**"Hey babe," someone said over the phone.**_

_**"Hey Kouga. How are you?" she asked**_

_**"I'm great, but I should be asking you that. How are you?" he replied.**_

_**"Fine I guess. Thanks. So what did you wanna talk about?" she asked**_

_**"Well, tomorrow night I am having a Halloween party and you can bring anyone you want. It is a costume party." he said.**_

_**"I would love to come." she exclaimed.**_

_**"Okay. 10 pm sharp." he said.**_

_**"Mkay." she said**_

_**"Bye sexy." he said with a smirk.**_

_**"Ciao (chow) Kouga. And one more thing..."**_

_**"Yes babe?"**_

_**"Wipe the smirk off of your face." she giggled and hung up.**_

_***END PHONE CALL***_

_**"GUYS! Get up!" she yelled.**_

_**"Ugh." they all groaned.**_

_**"Kouga is having a Halloween party tomorrow and we get to go." Kagome clapped.**_

_**"Dinner plans with Miroku" Sango said.**_

_**"Movies with Kagura" Sesshomaru stated.**_

_**"I just don't wanna go. You are too wild at parties Kagome. Remember?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.**_

_***Flashback---last year***_

_**"Kaggy! Put that back on!" Ayame screamed as Kagome swung her shirt around in the air.**_

_**"Don't wanna!" Kagome giggled.**_

_**"Now!" Ayame screamed as she began to chase Kagome.**_

_**She was running around for twenty minutes until she found Kagome giving Bankotsu a lap dance.**_

_**"Kagome! Hey may be cute, but really? Him, of all people?!" Ayame shouted.**_

_**"Give it a rest, Iris. I am enjoying myself." he smirked.**_

_**"Okay. My name is Ayame. Even though it means Iris, don't call me that! Kagome is drunk and we need to go!" Ayame snatched Kag's hand and they ran out the door.**_

_***End Flashback***_

_**"Ohhh yeah...I remember that. Mom was wondering why I smelt like alcohol and we told her someone poured it on me. Then we had to tell her that I inhaled the fumes and was getting dizzy." Kagome laughed.**_

_**"That is not funny Kags. You were 14 and you got drunk." Sango scolded.**_

_**"What are you, my mother? Nope. I didn't think so. Relax yourself. These are the years before we have to run off to collage, so enjoy it. Duh!" Kagome retorted.**_

_**"Whatever." she looked towards InuYasha. "Will you be coming with me?" she gave her innocent angel face.**_

_**He sighed then nodded.**_

_**"Let's go shopping for costumes!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed her car keys. They ran outside and stopped at a silver **__**2005 PORSCHE 911 Turbo Cabriolet. **_

_**'Do you have your license?' he wrote on a piece of paper.**_

_**"No. But, I have a learners." she said as she got in the car.**_

_**'God. Help us.' InuYasha thought.**_

_**Kagome was going 98 mph and fiddling around with the radio. **_

_**They were headed for an 18 wheeler when she looked back to the road and dodged it. Kagome put in her Cascada and Vanessa Carlton mix CD.**_

_**(Cascada)**_

**"Miracle"**

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

_**Kagome sang along with it.**_

_**The next song played.**_

_**(Vanessa Carlton)**_

**"Ordinary Day"**

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

_**InuYasha was amazed. Her voice was just as angelic as her looks. 'Figures. She could never be with me. I am a worthless halfbreed.' he thought.**_

_**They arrived in the parking lot and InuYasha sighed at his last thought.**_

_**"Everything okay, Inu?" she asked**_

_**Of course he didn't respond. She hugged him. **_

_**"Talk and tell me when you are ready." she comforted and got out with InuYasha following close behind.**_

_**InuYasha wrote Kagome a note that read, 'I don't want to wear a costume. Can I just go like this?' **_

_**"Of course. You don't have to wear one." she smiled. **_

_**'Gods I love when she smiles. I melt.' he thought.**_

_**After they bought Kagome's costume, they went home.**_

_***Next day***_

_**Kagome's mom and dad were both gone on a month long buisness trip. It was currently 7:00 pm on Halloween. Kagome was up in her room getting ready. She had to take a shower, do her make up, do her hair, get dressed, and etc.**_

_**She had 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kagome wanted to be fashionably late.**_

_**Shower-1 hour**_

_**Makeup-1 hour**_

_**Hair-1 hour**_

_**Dressed-30 minutes**_

_**Kagome went down the stairs and all the jaws dropped.**_

_**(link on profile)**_

_**She was wearing a hot pink, silk playboy costume. It was a tuxedo bunny with white cuff things around her wrist. She had a bow tie around her neck and pink silk bunny ears. She had 6 inch black open toe heels on. She didn't have anything on her legs.**_

_**Kagome's hair was in loose curls and reached mid thigh.**_

_**Her make up was done perfectly. Light pink lip gloss and silver eye shadow. She had glitter on her eyes. She didn't have any blush on. Kagome had black hoop earrings on to complete her costume.**_

_**'Kagome' InuYasha thought.**_

_**"Oh my gosh!" Sango squealed.**_

_**"Yeah. Well, let's get going Inu." she said as she tossed him the keys.**_

_**He looked confused so she said, "You drive" and walked out.**_

_***Party***_

_**Kouga was sitting in a love chair with Kagome sitting in his lap with her legs over the side.**_

_**InuYasha was a bit awkward, so Kag decided to go and hang with him. **_

_**"Wanna dance?" she asked. When he nodded, she started to grind against him to the song. He was shocked to say the least until Kouga came up.**_

_**"Kagome, come with me for a minute." he said.**_

_**"Mkay. BRB Inu." she said and walked upstairs with Kouga.**_

_**They came to a bedroom door and he opened it.**_

_**"No. Kouga, no." she said.**_

_**"Yes." he said huskily.**_

_**He pulled her in and closed the door.**_

_**"Are you drunk?" she asked. She smelt his breath. "I guess that is a yes." she said when she smelt alcohol.**_

_**"INUYASHA!" she screamed.**_

_**"Shutup bitch! You are mine." he slapped her.**_

_**"Y-you slapped me." she held her cheek.**_

_**"I'm sorry. We couldn't have you screaming." he said as he kissed her lips.**_

_**Too late. InuYasha had heard and busted the door down.**_

_**"Bastard! Get off her!" InuYasha yelled.**_

_**'He yelled! InuYasha spoke!' Kagome screamed in her mind.**_

_**By the time that thought was over, Kouga was in the floor unconscious. Kagome stood up on unsteady legs and slowly walked over to InuYasha. When she reached him, she collapsed in his arms and cried. He sat in the floor and craddled her in his arms. **_

_**"InuYasha..." she whimpered. "You talked, you really talked!" **_

_**"For you Kagome. I---I lo--love you." he said.**_

_**She was shocked and didn't say anything back.**_

_**"I should've known. You could never love a halfbreed like me!" he yelled. He set her down and ran out of the door. Kagome chased after him and found him under a tree outside. It was now raining and she walked out. Kagome dropped to her knees beside him and embraced him.**_

_**"I love you, too." She said so quietly, he could barely hear her.**_

_**"Wha...?" he asked suprised.**_

_**"I love you! Don't ever call yourself a halfbreed again! I will hate you if you do!" she yelled. "You aren't a halfbreed. You are InuYasha. I love who you are." he voice sofened.**_

_**"Kagome..." he looked into her eyes and saw compassion and love.**_

_**She leaned closer and their lips were an inch apart.**_

_**"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" she asked.**_

_**"I wanna." he smirked and crushed his lips to her's.**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**This was my longest chapter yet.**_

_**I love you.**_


	4. Help!

Vote on my new poll!


	5. Important Announcement

A/N: I'm sorry, but I am putting this story on hold. I am focused on 'Best Friends Or More' at the moment. I can't keep writing for different stories at the same time because I am getting mixed up. So, I will resume this story in a week or so. Thanx.

*Skyler*

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Attention!

Does anyone want to adopt this story? I cannot keep up with all of my stories at the moment, so I am putting this one up for adoption.

_Faye_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry but I am going to cancel the adoption of this story. Eventually, I will finish it. You all will have to wait for me to get the time.


	8. Chapter 8

8/29/09 Happy birthday Michael Jackson! I love you and wish you the best. May God bless you and your family.

.

.

.

*Wishing Bracelets*

.

.

.

Descriptions:

Kagome: Fire/water miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the sea and moon. Mood eyes and silky midnight black hair; thigh length. Her lips were cool but warm and soft. They were a pale pink color. Almost snow white skin. Smells like winter. Angelic looking.

Sango: Wind/earth miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the sky and sun. Mood eyes and silky brown, almost black hair; waist length. Her lips were hot, soft, and beige lips. Slightly tan skin. Smells like summer. Angelic looking.

Kikyo: Void/sound miko/angel (no wings or halo). Of the land and Earth. Mood eyes and silky lighter black hair; butt length. Her lips were warm, soft, and a dark pink. Her skin was way darker than Kagome's but lighter than Sango's. Smells like autumn. Angelic looking.

They are triplets...birthday {?} ummm...I will go with my birthday (lol) December 13.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Hey guys! I am not dead, just to let you know. I have been really busy lately. School sucks. I am sooo sorry like times 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000....does anyone know what that number is? I had no clue. I will update most of my stories every weekend...sorry

Personal update- I am sick and drinking a strawberry milkshake. yummmy! I am also chatting with Kelly Sheridan on youtube. YES! You read correctly. I am talking to the real voice of Sango! Anywayz continuing the story!

****************************************************************************************************************

Does anyone remember where I was?

Kay!

**Chapter 4**

**He speaks ~part 2~**

**(Happy Thanksgiving and poor Miroku)**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"I wanna." he said as he crushed his lips to her's._

_Kagome moaned into the kiss as she felt his soft, warm lips touch hers. This was heaven. Nothing else existed around them._

_InuYasha licked her bottom lip, asking for enterence. Kagome, being the little tease, kept her lips in a straight line. InuYasha snarled against her lips and moved his hands up to stroke her breasts. Kagome gasped and InuYasha smirked, taking this as his chance to push his tongue in her mouth. He groaned and explored every inch of her mouth. Kagome clutched his shirt when she needed air and they pulled apart._

_"Kami, you're beautiful." InuYasha said, brushing his thumb across her cheek. With that said, he kissed her again. This kiss was gentle and soft. _

_Kagome pulled away and said "We had better go in before we get sick," and got up. InuYasha followed as Kagome walked to the front door._

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_SCENE CHANGE_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_"Hey, Iris. How's it hanging?" Bankotsu asked in his normal laid back, coolness._

_Ayame huffed, "For the last time, BONNIE. My name isn't Iris, IT IS AYAME!" _

_"Okay. Chill out, Iris. Would ya?" he said. Ayame screamed out in frustration._

_"MY NAME IS AYAME! GET IT RIGHT!" she screamed and stormed off._

_At that moment, Bankotsu looked over to Suikotsu and said, "What's her problem?" and Suikotsu just shrugged and went back to chatting with people._

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_SCENE CHANGE_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_As Kagome pranced through the door, she heard yells of 'The life of the party's back!' and 'Wut up Barbie?!'_

_"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled happily._

_"Kagome!" Ayame shouted while pushing through the crowd._

_"Hey, Ayame." Kagome hugged her. "I am going to go ahead and guess Bankotsu called you Iris."_

_"How did you know that?! Do you have ESP?!" Ayame questioned._

_"No. Actually, I heard that loud mouth of yours." Kagome giggled._

_"Oh yeah. Hardy har har. Laugh all you want, Miss Playboy Barbie." Ayame said stubornly. (Obviously someone cannot take a joke haha)_

_"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Kagome asked while still laughing._

_"Kaggy, I will be nice and give you five seconds to run. 12345!" and took off after a running Kagome. (the whole 12345 counting was done in like a nano second)_

_"HA HA! CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE PLAYBOY BARBIE GIRL!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't looking where she was going and slipped on a piece of clothing in the floor (gee, I wonder how that got there. I mean, it's just a party with a hundred wild teens there...) and she fell flat on her face. At that moment, Ayame was closing in like a wolf on it's prey. (ironic)_

_Kagome kicked off her heels and started to scurry on her knees while trying to get up. Finally, she was able to get up and took off running once again._

_"KAGOME HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BARBIE-LOOKING-HEFFER-SELF BACK HERE!" Ayame squealed._

_Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Heffer?! Did you just call me fat?" she asked with watery eyes._

_"Hehehe! You fell for it!" Ayame screamed as she pounced at Kagome and landed on her._

_"Nooo! Help! There is a crazy raccon trying to lick my face!" Kagome screamed. "DON'T LICK MEEE!!!"_

_Ayame gave her a weird look and slowly got up. Both of the girls started dying laughing._

_InuYasha was staring like they had both grown a new head and slowly stepped away._

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_Later that night_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_"Come on Kagome. We have to get home now." InuYasha said as he stood up._

_"Nooo" she whined._

_"It's 3:00 in the damn morning. Come on!" he yelled._

_"I dom't whanna o." she slurred. (I don't wanna go)_

_"You're drunk! Let's go. Don't make me drag you!" he bellowed._

_"I'fd lmike tmoo see yhou tyrye." she retorted / slurred again. (I'd like to see you try) Kagome picked up another drink. InuYasha jerked the drink out of her hand and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder like a sack. Kagome baged and punched on his muscular back screaming._

_"Offah!" (Off) she screamed. Finally, she wiggled around a bit and she got her headto his shoulder. Kagome apparently has fangs lol. She bit down where his neck and shoulder joined, making it bleed. InuYasha stopped in his tracks shocked and in pain._

_"Oh God! You have fangs?! You know that's what my clan does when they mate?!" he yelled while grabbing at his neck._

_"My namefh isah crened chorne. Happhy fanks 'givhn." she said and passed out. (My name is cream corn. Happy Thanksgiving)_

_"What in the world?" he asked as he put Kagome in the car._

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_Higurashi Castle_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_"Come on Kag. Wake up." InuYasha shook her. When she grunted, he sighed and picked her up. He carried her into the home and laid her on the couch. The lights suddenly flickered on and Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kikyo, Kohaku, and Souta._

_"Why the hell are you two home so late?!" Kikyo and Sango whispered harshly._

_"I think they got their party on. If you know what I mean." Miroku said with a perverted smirk._

_They all hit Miroku over the head._

_"No. Kagome drank two bottles of vodka and now she is dingier than a bat." InuYasha explained to them._

_"Awww poor girl. Let's play with her!" Miroku, once again, suggested pervertedly._

_And again, Miroku was punched over the head._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

_Review!_

_I love you guys._

_I am sooo sorry this is so short and suckish. I have lazy writer's block_


End file.
